Arthur: Is This The End?
WARNING: WeegeeStudios hacked parts of this pasta, so be careful. (But I fixed the ending.) Welcome (back) to Mr. Lumber's Creepypasta World! Before we begin this pasta, I'd like to say something. Pretty much every pasta ever written is meant to be scary, gruesome, or disturbing in some way. Infamous examples include: Squidward's Suicide, Suicide Mouse, Dead Bart, Max and Ruby 0004, and The Amazing World of Gumball: The Grieving. But not a whole lot are...sad. One example is Pearl.avi, but after that...not many. Well just know, as disturbing as THIS creepypasta may be, it's also meant to be extremely depressing. Brace yourself. Arthur: Is This The End? It began on a quiet summer day, a few years ago. I was with my son, Jack, who was still wearing diapers at the time. His favorite show back then was Arthur. He just loved it. He even once asked me if I would buy some glasses for him. He was obsessed with it. One day, Jack asked me to play an episode of Arthur he had never seen before. I looked through some dusty old tapes that hadn't been touched in years. That's when I saw it. I looked at the cover for the VHS. It was blank except for the word "END". I looked at the tape. On it were the words "Arthur dies", followed by a demonic face wearing glasses identical to Arthur's own pair. Curious, I decided to watch the episode before I showed it to Jack. I put the tape in VCR player and watched as the Arthur theme began. However, something was wrong. It played normally, except Arthur and any mention of the name Arthur were completely missing. Clothes floated in mid-air. Books were blank. Francine rode bikes with a ghost. Odd. The show began with 4 and a half minutes of pure darkness. Then, without transitioning, it cut to a hospital. All of Arthur's family and friends stood over a bed without making a sound. I began to get an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Arthur was lying there on the bed. A machine meant to register his heart pumping went "Boop! Boop! Boop! Boop!" Then it happened. "Boooooooooooooooooop!" I watched in horror. It then showed black text on a yellow background saying "January 28th, 2000, 1:59 PM". It then showed Mr. Read, with hands over his mouth, looking on in horror and despair. The doctor said. "I declare Arthur Timothy Read officially..." Then the doctor coughed. He began coughing for about 2 minutes before he could continue. Then he continued. "...of-f-fficially-y-y d-d-d-d-dead." Mrs. Read began to sob. So did Mr. Read, Buster, Grandma Thora, Francine, Muffy, Brain, Binky, Sue Ellen, Fern, Prunella, George, Mr. Ratburn, Molly, Rattles, Slink, DW, Mrs. McGrady, Jenna, Principal Haney, and Rubella. Their sobs sounded real as if the voice actors were actually crying when this scene was produced. They cried for what felt like an agonizing hour. Then, the title card showed up. It was plain white handwritten text on a dull, black background. It simply read "Is This The End?". Then, it faded into the Read's house on a rainy day. Mr. Read was on the phone. He was no longer crying. He said, "Yes. I know. Thanks for the gift. I'm sad he lost his battle with cancer too. I know this very well.” Then, he let out an EXTREMELY LOUD gut twisting scream, almost like the sound of a real person wailing in pain. It was so loud it almost damaged our audio equipment. My wife burst into the room. "WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING?" she yelled over the screaming. I turned off the TV and then show her the tape. "Can I watch this?" she asks. "Trust me, you don't want to." I said. The next day, while my wife was away, I secretly watched the rest of the tape. Mr. Read has his hands in his eyes. He ran to the bathroom, then all cuts to static for a minute. Then it showed both him and Mrs. Read, both hanging from nooses. I began to gag. I paused the tape to go to the bathroom myself and throw up into the toilet. After I recovered, I went back. The tape was in shreds. I realized that while I was gone, our cat, Reno, had pushed the Eject button and then scratched up the tape. I didn't know whether to be angry or grateful. But, I knew it wasn't the end. Category:PBS Kids Category:Arthur Category:Sad Category:Unfinished Category:Suggested Reading